Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You
by snowseal135
Summary: As his cold gets worse, Sweeney seems to be over-run with his angsty memories about Mrs. Lovett and all that happened when he hid his relationship with Nellie from Lucy, and of course, what happened when Lucy found out.Sweenett/Bennett. Reviews are cool!
1. My Reflection

_Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You_

Wow…I get bored in school and think of these ideas for fan fiction. LoL. And from me you have another sweenett. But not the usual…this one has a different twist…Review and I'll add more! This starts out as his p.o.v., but it changes later, it will just be the narrator talking…or, typing I should say haha. Please review!

_**Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

It was a cold nigh' in December of 1746 in London. I sat, sick with a bad cold, at 186 Fleet Street in me room, keeping quiet all to meself. I just stared out the window…thinking of wha' 'as been, wha' could 'ave been, and most of all, wha' 'ad been…Lucy…she's gone…forever…I know tha' thinkin' 'bout her won't make her come back, but I jus' can't simply forget her…

The look on her face when I was taken away by the pathetic judge…-sigh- and Johanna…if only I could 'ave me life back.

I don't even talk much anymore…I don't see a point to talk…no need to speak. Me mind's to busy 'alf the time. Instead, I just waste me days and life in deep thought and deep regret, but most of all- sorrow.

I never was one to jus' let things go. I was usually more caring and persistent when it came to most things. But, they years 'ave no doubt changed me. I'm so different now…I look into a reflection in the mirror and wonder wha's 'appened…wha' did I do to deserve this?

Of course, tha's not to say that _everyone_ from me old days is gone. _She's_ still 'ere. Nellie…who I've know forever. In fact, she and I were getting married in a month or two…I told 'er I loved her…and I know I do. She takes care of me like I'm all she's got…well, I kind of am. Except for the boy. I remember 'ow I met 'er…

I need to remember Benjamin Barker is dead…he's dead…he's dead, he's dead. I am Sweeney Todd. But yet…I 'aven't forgot a thing.

_**Flashback (year 1729) **_

Benjamin, Lucy, and baby Johanna were trying to find a new place to call home. Times were hard at the moment and it was troublesome to find a decent place at a decent price, well, it was before they walked by 186 on day on Fleet Street.

Benjamin was a barber, and Lucy was a stay at home housewife, but since the two had their home taken away, they were pretty much broke. Ben spotted a girl outside a what seemed to be a pie shop that afternoon.

She had red hair, dark brown eyes, and a slim figure. Not bad looking, she had pale skin, like, bleach pale. She was married to Albert, whom she thought she was in love with…until _he _showed up that one day.

"'Ello," Benjamin shook hands with her, "Nice day, is it no'?"

The woman smiled kindly, "It sure is." She blushed. Definitely love at first site.

"Wha', may I ask, is your name?"

"Lovett," She replied, "Nellie Lovett. And I 'ave the pleasure of addressing…?"

"Benjamin Barker." He flashed a quick grin at her, "Me wife and I were trottin' around 'ere tryin' to find a place to stay. Do you know of any places to rent for cheap?"

Anger pounded fiercely inside her for a quick moment like a flash of lightning, _god, he's married._ She thought, then she looked behind him and spotted Lucy and an adorable baby, she waved to Johanna.

"Um…no, but I 'ave an upstairs room…"

"Oh?"

"Yes, and me and Albert, my husband, are 'aving a little trouble with money righ' now, so 'ow about I rent it to you…it won't be much." She winked.

"Really?! Wow, thank you so much!" He said in excitement. Nellie showed the three in, and showed them the upstairs.

"Looks…nice." Lucy said to Ben, who agreed with her of course.

"This'll do." Ben said to Nellie.

"All righ' then. You can furnish it 'owever you like. And…" She said as she started out the room, "You can eat dinner with me an' Albert. I'll introduce 'em to you then, kay? See you 'round six." She left.

_**Present **_

Nellie came upstairs to see how her lover, Sweeney was. She felt his head, "Ah, you still 'ave a temperature, dear. Are you sure you don't wan' anymore blankets?" She asked sweetly.

He snapped out of his daydreaming, "Um…" He coughed, "Yeah, a few more'll be good…"

"'Ow's your throat?" She asked as she picked up a few sheets.

"Better." He uttered.

"Tha's good. But, you get any worse, and I'll 'ave the doctor over 'ere, you 'ear?"

He attempted a laugh, "All righ'."

"I'm sorry," She sat with him and ran her fingers through his hair, "You know I worry 'bout you."

And there's that lovely chapter of loveliness (not really). Anyway, I hope you liked it, tell me what you think in a review!! YAY! Well, I'll right more if you want me to.


	2. It Only Takes Three Words

_Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You_

Okay, I noticed something after I submitted this story to the website, um…I accidentally typed '17' for the year instead of '18', but yes, I did know that that's the right date lol. I was a little tired when I typed it, too. Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! If I get more, I'll be really happy! Reviews are love! Also, I don't own Sweeney or anyone in this story! Okay, moving on…

_**Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

"-sigh- I know." I said. I love her so much too, but…I jus' can never seem to think of the right words to say. But when I was Benjamin Barker, I could tell Lucy I loved her. Wha's wrong with me? I feel like I'm trapped in me own world of regret.

_**Flashback (a month after staying at Lovett's)**_

"Benjamin! Benjamin! Its awful!" Nellie came stampeding up to the 2nd story of her house, she was scream-crying as she spoke.

Benjamin flung the door open as Nellie fell into his arms, "Ben!" She cried, Lucy standing in the corner, was holding on to Johanna, and she walked over.

"Wha's wrong, dear?" Lucy asked fast paced.

"Albert! He…he…"

"He?" Ben asked as he tilted his head to the side.

She crying more, "He's dead!"

Ben's eyes grew large, as well as Lucy's, "…dead? 'Ow?"

"I don't know!" She wailed, "I just went into me parlor…and found 'em dead!"

His heart filled with sorrow, and he felt a small streak of affection for Nellie inside him, "Its okay, Mrs. Lovett. Its okay." He put his hand around her and patted her soothingly.

Lucy set Johanna in her crib and went downstairs. She felt his pulse. "He _is_ dead." She whispered to herself. It was definitely a sad day for everyone, the funeral was a few days later. Nellie couldn't put it behind herself.

"Benny," Lucy said as she pulled her bright blonde hair back, "I'm takin' Johanna to the park for a bit," She kissed him, "Wan' to come?"

"Uh," He piddled with his hands, "I'll jus' stay 'ere, all right. I've go' a few things to do around me shop. I think I'll clean up a bit."

Lucy shrugged, "Okay, suit yourself. We'll be back in a little while." Benjamin hugged little Johanna and bid her farewell, then the two left the shop/house.

But, Ben was actually lying. He wanted to stay with Nellie. Try to comfort her, maybe. "Why?" He asked himself, "Why do I 'ave to be in love with two people?" He mumbled as he went down the stairs. He brushed off his shirt a little and he spotted Mrs. Lovett sitting sadly outside the door.

She was usually a good company for him, always full of cheer and hope. Now, she was so upset.

He sat down beside her, made sure no one was looking, and he put his arm around her, "Look, it'll be okay. I promise."

"It's not that…" She said softly, her tone dying off, "Ben, I wan' to tell you something."

"Go on." He said nonchalantly as he nodded.

"Well," She fidgeted around a bit, "Ever since I met you, you know, the day you showed up and asked me if we 'ad rent? I…I think I fell in love with you righ' at the moment. And to this day, I still am. I know you're married and all, but I'm glad I admitted it."

His heart overflowed, "…Nellie."

"I know, I know. It shouldn't be like this, but I still wan' you to continue on with your wife and family. Please, just treat me like you 'ave been. We're friends…I don't think tha' could change."

He put his hands on her shoulders and moved her closer to him, "I love you, too." He said sweetly as he smiled.

"You…you do?" She said in confusion, well, happy confusion that was.

"Yes, and…I think about you more than Lucy now. Its strange, but I do."

"Really?!" He tears went away.

He didn't speak. Instead he stared at her for a minute then he pressed his lips to hers. Their relationship behind Lucy's back had begun.

_**Present**_

"Love," Nellie laughed teasingly, "Take your medicine. The doctor said it would 'elp, and I'm sure 'e meant it. Now 'ere, drink it down."

He coughed ferociously, "No…its nasty and…ew…I'll be fine." He scooted the medicine away from him and wrinkled his nose.

"Ah, love, you aren't goin' to get anywhere with this cold if you don't listen to me and the doctor, you 'ear? Do you 'ear me?"

"Yes, I do." He said, "But I'll be fine." –coughs-

There's chapter two! I changed the summary around a bit, because I think I finally figured out what this story's going to be about and how its going to work, and if you keep up with it, I've got a good ending planned. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	3. How Much Do You Know?

_**Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You**_

And I'm back with another update! I'm really excited about how many reviews this has gotten already! Thank you all! And it was pointed out to me that switching between 1st and 3rd person could get confusing, so I'm going to do my best with switching that, because I decided that was going to be the style of this story. Please review! And I'll update more!!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

Nellie's still sitting here with me, though its past midnight and she fell asleep. Her head's rested on my shoulder…She's so relaxed when she sleeps, though I seem to toss and turn…I love Nellie, and I think I always have…

But then I think of Lucy and what I did…and the day I tried to apologize I was taken away, I wasn't able to make things straight, and now that she's gone I don't think I ever could…Ah, my memories…so good, yet, so sad and I can't seem to get far from them…I wish I could erase them.

_**End Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

_**Flashback **_

It was a few days later and Nellie was zipping around trying to keep things clean, it was a really busy day and she was getting worn down and tired, even though Ben and Lucy had been helping her.

Benjamin felt so uneasy around Lucy know, he knew in his heart he loved Nellie more, but he loved Lucy enough to not hurt her so. He was practically Lucy's life, and without him, he didn't know what could possibly happen.

How long did he think this could last? Well, we'll see.

"I'm goin' to bed now." Lucy kissed Benjamin on the forehead as she said goodnight to him.

"'Night." He said with an adorable smile, "I'll be upstairs later."

Lucy turned around as she approached the staircase, "All right, but don't stay up too long." She winked.

He waved to her, then Nellie came into the room, "Hey, Ben." She said.

"Hi," Was his reply.

Nellie threw herself in a chair and brushed off her dress, she sighed in relief, "Today was really busy. I'm so tired."

He sat up, "If you're tired, go to bed, don't force yourself to stay up, you don't need to do tha'."

She grasped her hands together, "I know," She focused her eyes on the floor, "But, at nigh' is the only time I can really talk to you." She blushed.

He smiled, "Oh," he paused, "Wha' do you wan' to talk 'bout? I'll always listen to you."

"Well, its 'bout Lucy…I know you love 'er and she loves you, but I feel bad for gettin' in the way I do."

"No, no, no, you aren't in the way! In fact I think I, oh, never mind." He turned his head to the flickering fireplace.

"You wha'?" She asked him, she wanted to know what he had to say.

"I" Then Lucy appeared in the doorway.

"'Ello." She said, as if she was meaning to get into their conversation. _Oooh that Nellie! _She thought, definitely jealousy. She had a gut feeling that she was stealing Benjamin.

Ben turned around quickly, "Yes?"

"I can't sleep." Lucy walked towards him. Nellie's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I'm uh, sorry." He said, "Would you like…somethin' to drink?"

Then she stopped walking, "Yeah, tha's why I came down 'ere, I jus' wanted to let you know why I came down, you know, so you wouldn't…worry." She walked out.

_Yeah right._ Nellie thought to herself, "Ben," Nellie whispered, "I don't know 'bout this."

"Nellie, its all righ'. She doesn't mind if we talk." He whispered back.

"Yeah, but wha' if she thinks you like me?"

He tried not to laugh, "Then she'd be thinkin' righ'!"

_**Present. **_

Nellie awoke to the sound of thunder, Mr. Todd was still sitting in his same position, "Are you okay?" Was the first thing she uttered.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm…" He sneezed.

"Love, I wan' you to go to sleep. I don't wan' you to keep stayin' up all the time, you 'ear me?"

He sighed, "Yes, I 'ear you."

"You can stay up again when you get better, but for the time being you need to sleep. Don't make me give you a certain number of hours to sleep."

"Oookay." He groaned.

A/N. Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are love!


	4. Talk Between Barber And Baker

_**Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You**_

Thanks so much, reviewers!! I appreciate it so much! Anyway, here's an update for you, enjoy and please review!

_Chapter 4_

_**Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

Well, here it is…a few days later, nothing new…it's really nice of Nellie to close me shop for me. I really need to stop thinking…well, I guess as a human I'm always thinking of something and having things running through me mind…

But I wish I could think of something other than me past…sure, I want revenge on the Judge for taking me away from Lucy…-sigh- I never even got to tell her how sorry I was…

_**End Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

_**Flashback**_

It was the next day, snow fell to the ground and Lucy had taken Johanna on a little walk, again, Benjamin stayed with his true love, Nellie. He had even been seriously considering putting an end to his relationship with Lucy completely, his feelings for Nellie were overrunning.

"'Ey, Mrs. Lovett." He said as he came in from cleaning off tables for her, the baker turned around and pleasantly smiled.

"'Ello, love," She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head a little, "Where's Lucy? She around?"

"No, she wen' with Johanna for a walk, it _is_ a nice day, after all." He blinked, Nellie walked towards him and met him with a kiss, not a really long thing, but good enough.

"Mrs. Lovett," He started, though she interrupted him.

"Nellie, dear, jus' call me Nellie, kay?" She handed him a cup of Herb Tea.

He took a sip of it, "Oh, of course. Nellie, wha' do you think of getting married or something like tha'?"

Nellie placed her tea down on the table very quickly, striking him an odd-faced look she said, "Bu' wha' 'bout Johanna? And Lucy? You'd break 'er 'eart, love."

"I know, but," He looked in a few directions, checking to see if anyone was eves dropping, "I think she's gettin' the hint anyway."

"Hint?" Nellie questioned.

"Yeah, I think she knows, Nellie. Bu' the thing is…I wish we could be together, but I don't think we could…tha's my problem."

She laughed in her confusion, "Bu' didn't you jus' say somethin' 'bout gettin' married?"

"Well," He brushed his hair back with his hand, "I mean' maybe…down the road. Some day."

Nellie flashed a smile, "Of course. I love you, Ben."

Just after Nellie said that, Lucy had walked in, "I'm back."

Johanna made a small noise, Ben got up and held Johanna, "Hey." He said to Lucy.

"Ben, we go' cold so we came back a little early." Lucy declared, Ben only nodded. "And 'ow are you, Mrs. Lovett?"

Nellie met Lucy's eyes and could see anger in them…oh yes, she knew. "I'm fine." She attempted a smile. Nellie knew she and Ben would be together eventually, Lucy can just have him for now.

_**Present**_

Nellie came storming up to the barber's parlor with a bunch of wool blankets, as she did daily. She quietly opened the door, thinking he may be asleep, "Love, are you awake?"

"Hm?" Sweeney spotted her, "Oh, yeah, I'm up…ah!" Blankets fell onto him.

"Keep warm," Nellie commanded, "I wan' you better."

"Yes, I know you do." He smiled…well, more a smirk than smile.

Nellie gave him hug, he coughed, "I'm sorry, dear! Didn't mean to make you cough, I didn't." She explained.

"Ah, its okay…I'd probably cough anyway…"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Don't be talkin' like tha', be positive."

He let out a horrendous laugh as if he thought she was kidding, "I 'eard you cough all nigh' las' night, love," Nellie said, "Tha' cough of yours isn't gettin' better."

He laid his head in his hand, "I know, love. I'm trying to ge' better."

"Well, there's 'ope for you, you aren't goin' to die or anything. You better no' be using your mind too much, jus' relax, kay?"

_Don't be thinking? _He thought, _A little late for that…_

She pulled the covers up to his neck, "Now, go to sleep, please," She started to leave then she remembered, "Oh, wait! You 'ave to take your medicine yet!" She grabbed the bottle off of his table. He groaned.

_**A/N**_ Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and there'll be more updates :D


	5. Mirror of My Mind

**Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You**

I'm sorry this update took so long, I've been a little busy lately, anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews are love!

**Chapter 5**

_**Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

There she is again…Nellie…she's looking into my eyes, she's trying to read me. I can see it. I see myself reflected in her eyes, and yet, I still see Benjamin Barker.

He's still there. Every time I look in a mirror I can still see a part of me whom is Benjamin Barker, it's like he's trying to escape…or maybe he's trying to warn me of what, I don't know…

_**End Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

_**Flashback**_

"Lucy!!" Nellie called upstairs, Lucy raced down. Of course, she wasn't really excited about going to see what _she, Nellie_ wanted, but she _did_ agree to help her whenever she needed it. It's the least Lucy could do for her. After all, Nellie did give them a cheap rental.

"Wha'?" Lucy asked, "Do you need?" She sniffled.

"Um…You know," Nellie sat down a dish that she was currently washing, "I don't remember…" Lucy sighed and began to turn around when Nellie continued, "Oh wait! Now I remember. I wanted you to take this," She handed her a wet rag, "And clean off me tables outside."

"You go' a bucket?" Lucy said unwillingly.

"Oh, yes. I don't know where me 'ead is lately."

Lucy cringed _It's probably on me bloody husband_ she thought to herself. Anger pulsed inside her, overflowing.

Nellie handed her a bucket, "'Ere you are." Lucy turned to leave and as she did, she rolled her eyes. Nellie heard Ben coming downstairs.

"'Ey, Nellie. Where's Lucy?" He said politely.

Nellie turned to him and smiled as Lucy watched through the window, "She's cleanin' me tables for me. Quite the 'elper, she is." Lucy's eyes narrowed.

Lucy then saw Benjamin see her, she quickly set herself back on washing the tables. "Love," Nellie looked around, "I think she's discoverin' everything, she is."

Benjamin took a drink of gin, "Wha' do you mean by tha'?"

"Well, lately, somethin' 'bout 'er makes me feel like she 'ates me or somethin'…it's jus' tha' feeling…you know?"

Benjamin shook his head, "No. No I don't. Bu' listen," He stood up. He walked over to her and he met her eyes, "When she 'as a problem, anythin' in the world, she lets me know. She'd tell me if she though' anythin' of you." He kissed her…

But what he _didn't_ know, was that Lucy was definitely catching on. She was peering through the window all right…she saw everything. She put her hands on her hips, "Tha' explains a lot." She said under her breath in a deadly tone.

When Lucy was mad, she was MAD, too. You never wanted to get her all shook up…because you know what would happen?

Total chaos.

_**Present**_

"Love, is somethin' botherin' you tha' you'd like to talk 'bout?" Nellie asked, patting Sweeney's shoulder. He shivered.

"Yeah, I don't wan' anymore of tha' bloody medicine."

Nellie giggled, "Other than tha'. You've seemed so…distant lately…and I was jus' wonderin' if everythin's all right, y'know?"

"Uh," He paused, "Yeah." He lied.

She sighed, "Okay, I'm no' goin' to ge' any word out of you today, but I'll continue tryin' 'till I do. You 'ear me?"

"Uh. Yes." He chocked the words out.

"Good," She smiled, "Now, I'll be righ' back. You jus' sit tigh'."

A/N Okaaay, I hope you all liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought in a review. PM's will work too. I'll continue if I get reviews.


	6. What Is Love?

**Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You**

OMG! An update! Yay! Haha, well, I really appreciate all my reviewers! Please continue to review and I'll continue makin' up these nice little chapters haha. Anyway, on to the chapter :D

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

Ooh, my throbbing head…I've had the _worst_ headache for the last few nights…It's night right now, in fact. What's that I hear? Oh, it's Nellie. Oh no, it's also the medicine.

Ugh, that medicine has the nastiest taste ever. It's supposed to be some sort of cherry flavor, but it tastes worse than cough medicine in my opinion. It's just…blech…Oh, there's Nellie.

"Sorry, love, I know you'll 'ate this." She spoke to me in a quiet low-tone. I sighed, and then I forgot where I left off with me thoughts…oh, now where was I…my mind isn't exactly working right.

Then it dawned on me. I remember now. Lucy…she saw me. Then the dark side of the story begins…

_**End Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

_**Flashback**_

Lucy rushed inside the pie shop furiously. She had thrown the cloth she was cleaning the table with down angrily. She stomped into the lobby. Benjamin turned around to face her, thoughts going through his mind of what he had done.

"Benjamin Barker!" She shrieked. The barber only opened his mouth as if he were going to speak. Then Lucy's hand went swiftly across his face. Benjamin rubbed gently where she had hit him.

"Lucy, I-" Nellie tried to defend him, but couldn't find the right word choice, "It ain't wha' it looks like!"

Lucy turned to her quickly and moved quickly towards Nellie, "Then wha' is it? Huh?! Wha' is it?"

"It's um." Nellie bit her lip as her eyes focused to Benjamin as if she was saying for him to take over the conversation.

"Benjamin, wha' do you 'ave to say?!" Lucy demanded.

"Uhm," He shifted around nervously, "It was for a bet with someone."

"Oh, really?" She asked unbelievably, "A bet with who and why? I wan' an explanation."

He didn't reply. "Oh, tha's righ', you don't _'ave_ an explanation. 'Ere, le' me explain it for you," Lucy continued, "You don't love me, you love 'er!" Then she mumbled, "I don't know 'ow though." She said as she looked at Nellie.

Then Benjamin knew what to say, "You don't know 'ow?! Look at 'er, she's perfect for me! She cares abou' me more than you ever could! 'Ow could I not like her? You hardly ever talk to me anymore anyway!"

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "Really, huh? You think so? You know why? Because I knew it!" She looked at the floor for a moment then turned her attention back to Ben, "I knew it! I knew you loved 'er! Well, you know wha'? I'm sorry I ain't good enough for you, Ben!"

Lucy rushed upstairs, packed her belongings, and stammered out the door, slamming it on her way out. Benjamin's face looked as if it were in a deep sadness, but in a way he was glad. She left Johanna to be with him, and now he had Nellie.

And he knew Nellie would be there for him, always. He knew it from the start…

_**Present**_

The thunder outside added to Sweeney's headache. Nellie laid beside him daily and through the night, making sure he was all right. She couldn't stand to lose him.

"Okay," Nellie finally spoke up, "Wha's been troublin' you for the pas' few days?"

"I'm sick."

"I know that, bu' you've been thinkin'. Wha's on your mind? Please, I'll listen and I wan' to know wha' you 'ave to say."

"Well," Sweeney sat up in his chair, "Do you remember when Lucy left?"

"Yes."

"I've been thinkin' 'bout tha'. I never go' to apologize."

"Love," She sat her hand on his shoulder, "Leave the past in the past. You can't bring 'er back or anythin'. She's gone, I ain't seen 'er since she left you. Bu' if she wan's to leave you, tha's 'er problem."

He looked in her eyes, "Bu' it was my fault." He said shakily.

A/N Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	7. He Didn't Want It To Become Like This

_Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You_

Okay, sorry it's been a while, but here's a chapter for you! Thank you for reviewing! Let me know what you think of this chapter :D

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

Nellie had been comforting me all day after I told her everything that was going on in me mind. She would say things like, 'it'll be okay' 'you can't just go back and change it' and most of all, she reminded me that she loved me.

And I love her too, though I'm not good at expressing meself. I try to tell her sometimes how I feel, but it all becomes a jumbled up mess. I've tried to forget Lucy. I've tried to forget what I've done. I try to forget what I've become.

But I couldn't just let it go…I wish…I wish I was able to do that. Some people in this world are able to forget, forgive, and eventually, hardly even remember what made them sad or angry in the first place.

But some of us, including me, can't.

_**End Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

The night was approaching. Big Ben struck 9 o' clock as Ben was talking a walk around St. Dunstan's church. He was alone, and now more than ever he felt alone.

Tears fell down his face as he wondered where Lucy had gone. True, he thought he was over her, but he had always been one to at least give people an explanation and a sorry. He felt something wet on him. He looked above him to see that rain was beginning to fall.

He put his hat back on and headed back to Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. He opened the door slowly as he crept inside, "Mrs. Lovett?" He said, "Are you in 'ere?"

He continued to walk across the floor, it squeaked as his feet hit each piece of wood, "Nellie?" No answer. _Where could she have gone off to?_ He wondered as he took his jacket off.

Suddenly he felt something coming behind him, he turned around quickly in fear and shock, only to find it was just Mrs. Lovett, "Oh god," He sighed in relief, "You scared the livin' 'ell out of me." Then he laughed a little.

But she didn't laugh, she only looked at him, straight in the face, "Benjamin."

"Wha'?" He asked her quickly.

"I wan' you to go and find Lucy," She licked her lips, "You can't do this to 'er."

"You was fine with it earlier! Wha' makes a difference now?"

"I didn't…I didn't think abou' 'er leaving, and, the more I think 'bout it, the more I feel bad. You know you do too, I can tell a fake smile from a real one, love."

"Bu',"

She put her finger on his lips, "Shhh. Go find 'er. Bring 'er 'ere."

_**Present**_

Sweeney Todd's nerves hit him real hard. Like a jack hammer on stone, "Mrs. Lovett!" He yelled for her and she rushed upstairs, she thought something bad happened.

She threw open the door, Sweeney sat up and the next thing he knew, there was a cold rag on his face, "Mrs. Lovett." He said through the rag, there was agitation in his voice.

"Is everythin' all righ'?" She got over next to him fast.

He took the rag off of his face and gave her a blank expression, "Sorry. I'm worryin' too much." Nellie said.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "You're fine. You jus' overreacted. Anyway, um…do you remember when…you told me to go find Lucy? And do you remember wha' 'appened?"

She paused a moment as she thought. Then she nodded, "Yeah. I think she was with…Judge Turpin, correct?"

His eyes watered, "Yes, bu'…she didn't wan' to be."

Nellie put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek, "Love, don't worry 'bout it. You've go' somethin' else to worry 'bout."

"Wha'?"

"Your medicine! I'll be righ' back!" She got up and went downstairs.

_**Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

Clearly, I'm not getting through to her. She's not understanding.

A/N

Okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and I'll add more to this story :D


	8. Shadows

**Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You**

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it so much! Please review and keep the story alive, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

Okay, so maybe it's harder to understand something when it hasn't happened to you. It's easier to understand what someone is trying to say when you've been through the same experience. I understand that about Nellie. She went through the same thing, but it wasn't with someone she once loved and cared for.

Guilt. All I have is guilt. I attempt to tell Nellie what's been on me mind, but she just shrugs, or, changes the subject, or, brings more medicine. Ew. What does she think I am? Crazy? No, she doesn't get me.

What's that noise? "Love," Oh, here comes Nellie. "I was thinkin' 'bout wha' you said earlier, and I remember now, that, when you came back from visitin' Lucy tha' time, you were so upset…bu' you never told me wha' she said to you." She said. Then I noticed her putting her arm around me.

Well…

_**End Sweeney's P.O.V.**_

_**Explained Flashback**_

Ben put his coat on, Nellie helping him, "Now," she said, "You go talk to 'er and try to get 'er to come back 'ere."

"But, Nellie," he shrugged and gazed around the room, "I don't even know where she is."

Then a grin went across her lips, "I do," she half whispered. "When she was angry, I followed 'er upstairs to try to calm 'er li'l soul down, and I asked 'er where she'd stay. And she said, 'if you _ever_ wan' to speak to me again, which I don't wan' you to, I'll be in the apartments down the road on St. Dunstan's.' Yelled it too, she did."

"I was there earlier, somethin' told me she migh' be there, bu' I wasn't sure…I didn't wan' to look like an idiot goin' in there and 'er not being there." Ben said. Nellie kissed him quickly, then she shoved him out the door.

"See you in a bit, dear." Nellie waved 'bye' to him.

He traveled down the streets. The street lights were lit with fire. Hardly anyone was out and around at this hour, darkness crept over the buildings and all around was eerily silent as he could hear his own footsteps.

He reached the apartments. They were brown, the building was cracked a little on the sides and it has a roof as black as coal. The door had a bell on it that rung whenever the door was open, or even moved.

"Hello?" He knocked on the door. A lady answered it. She was wearing a ragged dress and bonnet, her hair color was brown, same as her eyes. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. She was paler than him.

"Wha'?" She questioned, "Do you know wha' time it is?"

"Yes, bu'," He fidgeted, "I need to see Lucy. Lucy Barker."

"Ohhh," She sighed, "I feel bad for the dearie. She left 'er 'usband. Said 'e was a lyin', cheatin' low life. She said more, though, things I dare no' repeat."

"Mm." He mumbled as he pushed her aside.

"Room 16!" the woman called.

Ben brushed off his shirt as he knocked on the door of room 16. A sadistic Lucy answered the door, "Wha'?" she recognized him, "Oh, it's you! Leave me." She demanded, closing the door.

He put his foot in the way, "Lucy, please."

"Benjamin Barker, I've been through enough tonigh', I don't need you 'ere to make things worse."

Tears occupied his eyes, "Wha' 'ave you been through?"

"Tha's none of your concern."

It wasn't over.

_**Present**_

"It was my fault, Nellie!" Sweeney said.

"No, it wasn't. Well, for me to know wha' you're talkin' 'bout, I need you to tell me wha' was your fault. If it's 'bout her and Turpin,"

Sweeney interrupted, "Yes, and it was my fault!"

"'Ow is somethin' 'e did your fault?"

"If I wouldn't 'ave done that to 'er…none of tha' would 'ave 'appened."

He sulked and continued to glare out the window.

**A/N **and I leave you with a cliffy! Woot woot! Reviews are love!


	9. Resolution

_**Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You**_

**Okay, I am very sorry and I'd like to apologize to all you guys, I haven't updated since…hhhhhhmmm I don't even know how long it's been. Well, I've been trying out for another play, I've had to keep up with my bf, my friends, and all that stuff. I haven't had much time to write fanfiction.**

**I actually have time right now because I have a day off of school ((Yay!)), but I'm going to finish "Life and Times of Sweeney Todd" today, and this story might have a few more chapters, it depends. But I might decide to end it with this chapter. Again, I apologize. I won't be starting any new stories for a while. Maybe in a few months, or in the summer. **

**If you'd like to talk to me or something, I'll still accept PMs, or you can go to you tube, and my you tube name is JohnnyDeppsGirl25. Thank you all who are still reading this story and in fact, this loooooong introduction. Well, on to the chapter.**

_Chapter 9_

**Sweeney's P.O.V.**

You know, it's been weeks. My cold is finally gone, and I've been thinking. Nellie is right. I've got to let go of my past, and move on. But if I move on, there will still _be_ a past. But if I don't move on, I'll be stuck in my past. Gaaah, it's all so confusing.

I think too much. But here I am, sitting in my room, still blaming meself for everything. Well, better to blame meself then blame others.

I smell dinner cooking…hum…Nellie must be making potatoes. Oh, forget the potatoes, I've got more to think about…

_**Flashback**_

Ben tried and tried to get Lucy to talk to him about what was bothering her, but he couldn't get her to speak of it. He knew she was a persistent woman, and she wasn't going to just belt out what happened.

So he said goodbye, Lucy slamming the door, and went on his way back to the pie shop. On the way there, he was disturbed by Lucy running after him. Had she changed her mind? Was she going to let him know what went on?

"Ben!" She called. Ben turned around swiftly. By this time, he was walking through St. Dunstan's market place, and she had caught up with him.

"Lucy, listen to me." He said. Ben opened his mouth about to tell her how sorry he was. Then he hesitated as she saw Lucy smiling about something. _What was she planning? _He thought.

_Setup!!_ He said in his mind as he saw guards dressed in black coats coming towards him. They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away. Turpin walked up to Lucy and she fidgeted around a bit, "Turpin, wha's going on?!" She asked.

"Well," Turpin began, "You told me 'bout wha' 'e did, so I figured we should pu' 'em away, for wha' 'e's done."

She had tears in her eyes, "…You set 'em up!! You told me tha' we would meet here so tha' we could explain everything!"

"There's nothing _to_ explain. He's on 'is way to an Australian Island. He won't be leaving anytime soon." Turpin made a smug laugh, "Besides, I, though' you were mad at 'im."

"I am, er, _was_, but you know, we get over things. We need to get over things. If we dwell on stuff, we'll never get anywhere and we'll never see a future for ourselves. I guess wha' I'm sayin' is…sometimes when there's nothing else, you jus' 'ave to let it go." That was all she had to say. She walked away from Turpin that night. He still followed her around with flowers.

Lucy went back to the pie shop with Nellie and Johanna for a while. That was all Sweeney Todd had heard of her.

_**Present**_

"She's righ'." Sweeney finally realized. Nellie, who had joined him upstairs gave him a confident look.

"Of course I'm righ'." She winked.

"No…" He mumbled.

She laughed a little, "Did you 'ave another epiphany?"

He shook his head, "No…reflecting on Lucy, me past, Judge Turpin, you…everythin'…it…"

She interrupted him, "OOOh, so _tha's_ wha' you've been thinkin' 'bout all this time."

"Yeah, but it…somehow reminded me, that when there's nothin' you can do about it, you jus' let it go and get on with your life."

_That's exactly wha' I've been telling him this whole time…oh well, if he had to take a walk down memory lane to realize that, who am I to judge?_ Nellie thought to herself.

"Tha's nice, dear." Nellie said as she patted his back, "Oh, do you 'ear tha'? I 'ear a customer…jus' came in. I'll send them up."

Sweeney Todd smirked.

**A/N **Yeah, I wrapped that up pretty quickly, I know. Well, now I'm going to go finish "Life and Times of Sweeney Todd". Please review!


End file.
